Episode II Attack of the Clones Version 2
by John Silver fan
Summary: Alternate version of Episode II Attack of the Clones, changed by a single action.
1. Chapter 1

Anakin and Padme went up to Watto.

"Here, Watto, let me help you with that," Anakin said in Huttese as he picked up the broken, deactivated pit droid.

Watto stared at the Padawan as the young man fixed the droid.

"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker."

Finally, Watto recognized his former slave.

"Ani" Lil' Ani?"

Anakin smiled.

"Ani, it is you! Look at you! You've grown! Ah, a Jedi now, huh?"

Anakin became serious again.

"My mother, Watto. Where is she?"

"Uh,... I don't owe her anymore. I sold her."

Anakin and Padme exchanged a quick glance.

"To who?"

"Some Count, something like that, from off-planet."

Anakin frowned.

"Who was he, Watto?"

Watto thought for a moment.

"I think he said his name was,... uh,... Dooku? Yeah! Dooku."

Anakin and Padme stared at the Toydarian for a moment.

"Where did he take her?" Anakin demanded.

"I dunno, but after he bought he freed her and took her off-planet with him. That's all I know. Sorry, Ani."

**********

Anakin and Padme were led into a large conference room by the Geonosian guards, and at the head of the table sat Count Tyln Dooku himself, with the bounty hunter, Jango Feet standing to his left.

Anakin scowled.

Here was the man who had committed several crimes and took his mother.

Dooku looked at him, sensing his anger towards him, and cocked a brow at him.

"Senator Padme Amidala, and Padawan Learner Anakin Skywalker. I must say, it's quite a surprise to see you here."

"Save it, Dooku! Where's my mother?!" Anakin snapped.

There was a brief pause.

"Jango, fetch Shmi, please."

"Yes, my lord."

Jango left and came back a few minutes later with Shmi.

Anakin hated to admit, but he had never seen his mother in such good condition as he was seeing her now.

Dooku turned, stood up, and went over to Shmi.

"Ah, there you are, my dear."

He slipped his arms around her waist, leaned down, and kissed her.

Anakin and Padme stared in shock, and their shock grew even more when they saw Shmi kiss him back.

They pulled apart after a few moments.

"Now then, my dear, there's someone here who wants to see you," Dooku said, guesturing to Anakin.

Shmi looked to where he had guestured and recognized her son.

"Ani?" she gasped.

She rushed around the table and hugged him.

"Oh, Ani. I'm missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Mom."

Shmi finally released Anakin and turned to Dooku.

"Tyln, why are they in chains?"

"I'm afraid they were caught trespassing, love."

Anakin burned with anger at hearing Dooku call his mother that.

"As you know, that is illegal here on Geonosis."

Shmi nodded sadly.

"I know."

Dooku looked at the guards.

"Take them away."

Anakin's last glimpse of his mother as he was taken away was of her being wrapped in Dooku's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Shmi gripped Dooku's hand as she watched with him and the other Separatists in the dignitary box as the acklay headed towards Obi-Wan, the reek headed towards Anakin, and the nexu headed towards Padme.

Each of them managed to get free of the chain holding them to the pillar, and Anakin tamed the reek with the Force. He rode to where Padme was, trampling the nexu, and then they went to Obi-Wan, who jumped up behind Padme.

A burst of laser behind them caused Shmi and most of the other Separatists to jump.

Turning with Dooku, she saw Jedi Master Mace Windu with his purple lightsaber under Jango's chin.

"Master Windu," Dooku said.

"Party's over, Dooku."

About a hundred Jedi appeared in the stands and rushed down to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme, who were now surrounded by battle droids.

The fight that took place was terrible. Once it was over, only twenty Jedi remained, and even Jango Fett had been killed.

Suddenly, Republic cruisers, carrying clones for the Republic's new army, arrived, rescuing the Jedi.

Dooku retreated like the other Separatists into the Hive, pulling Shmi along with him. He took the plans for the 'ultimate weapon' and flew off on a speeder bike with Shmi on behind him, clinging to him for dear life. He flew into the secret hangar where he kept his ship with Obi-Wan and Anakin close behind.

They confronted the Count.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku," Anakin said.

Shmi stood on the ramp of the ship, looking from her son to her husband, her heart tearing at seeing them as enemies.

The battle was fierce, and Dooku cut Obi-Wan's shoulder and thigh and cut Anakin's right arm off just below the elbow. He deactivated his lightsaber and headed towards the ship when a presence and noise made him stop. He instantly knew that it was Master Yoda.

Shmi could hardly believe her eyes as she watched the Count clash with his former Master.

They finally managed to escape and head for Coruscant to deliever the plans for the 'ultimate weapon' to Darth Sidious.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin seethed beneath his calm expression. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Dooku with his mother, touching and kissing her. As far as he was concerned, Dooku had no right to even be _looking_ at his mother!

He was going to defeat Dooku and make him pay.

*********

Dooku sighed and buried his face in his hands after the holograms of the other Separatist leaders had faded out. Dealing with them was always stressful.

Shmi came up behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

The Count felt the tension slowly leave his muscles and leaned back into her touch.

"You have the magic touch, my dear."

Shmi smiled.

"Shall we retire for the night?"

"Indeed, love," Dooku purred.

*********

Anakin found himself subject to seeing the love his mother and the Count shared as he meditated and was unable to block it from his sight and mind.

_Shmi pulled Dooku down onto her as they kissed almost frantically, tasting each other eagerly and greedily._

Anakin felt his anger and disgust towards Dooku grow as he watched this man, this traitor, kiss Shmi so intimately and passionately.

_Dooku softly nibbled on Shmi's earlobe as she opened his nightshirt and ran her hands down his toned, muscled torso. Both were enjoying their little games._

_The Count kissed his way down her jaw to her neck._

_Their passion rose quickly and clothes discarded._

Anakin felt a little sick.

_Love shining in his dark eyes, Dooku made love to his wife._

Anakin snapped back to reality, ran to the 'fresher, startling his Master, who was on the couch, ran to the toilet, and threw up.

"Anakin?"

Obi-Wan came in.

"Anakin, are you all right?"

The Padawan looked at his Master.

"You look awful."

"I just saw, in a vision of some sort, Dooku... make love to my mom."

Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment then seemed to turn a little green himself and made a gagging noise to show his disgust.

"Next time I ask and the answer is something like that, don't tell me."

Anakin smiled slightly.

"Yes, Master."


End file.
